The Orleans
The Orleans is a hotel and casino located on West Tropicana Avenue near the Las Vegas Strip in Paradise, Nevada. it opened in 1996 and is currently owned by Boyd Gaming. The hotel is home of the Orleans Arena, a multi-purpose arena that can be converted into an ice rink, a boxing ring, etc... The casino includes dining such as the Melody Buffet, Alligator Bar, and the Prime Rib Loft. Despite being a hotel and casino that mostly caters towards locals, tourists often come to the casino. History During construction of the Orleans, Coast Casinos said that the hotel and casino would cater to the growing local community with a total of 810 rooms and 30 suites encased in an 11-story hotel tower, along with a 100,000 square foot casino. It was said to include restaurants such as the Mardi Gras Party Bar and the Crawfish Shack, along with other three restaurants. Other amenities that were announced included themed sections such as the Bourbon Street, The Garden District, Mardi Gras, and the Mississippi River, along with a 70-lane bowling center, a 40,000 square feet banquet hall, a four-screen movie theater, a 17,000 square foot wedding chapel and ballrom, 40,000 square feet of convention space on the second floor, and a 999-seat showroom named "The Branson Theatre". The Orleans was expected to be open on December 18, 1996 with a fireworks show at 7 P.M. At a cost of $173 million, the Orleans officially opened for business on December 18, 1996 at 7 P.M. with more than 15,000 flocking inside the resort by 9 P.M. At the time, the hotel boasted 840-rooms, with the main casino floor having places such as the French Quarter-themed French market Buffet, and the Branson Theater, which first showed Rex Allen Jr., who hosted a 30-minute tribute to country music. The Orlean's website launched during that year. During the early years of the website, an online themed-slots game was playable. It was later taken down sometime in the late 2000s. Later in 2001, Coast Casinos announced massive additions to the hotel and casino. First of which being a planned 9,000-seat special events arena for concerts, rodeos, and other events. A 620-room expansion to the casino's hotel tower was built. The Orleans Arena officially opened in 2003, with Ricardo Mayorga being the first person to participate in the arena. On December 5, 2003, it was announced that Coast Casinos would be building a 460-room expansion to the Orlean's hotel tower at a cost of $36 million by the end of 2004. This, being the third addition to the hotel, was envisioned during the property's master plan after the hotel and casino reported a 16.6 percent increase in casino revenue and an 25.6 percent increase in the hotel in general the month before. It was said that the expansion would be facing Tropicana Avenue and would be located between the second hotel expansion and the original hotel tower, creating a slight "T" shape. Restaurants Prime Rib Loft The Prime Rib Loft is home of iit's famous prime ribs, such as the Orleans, English Cut, Cajun Style, and the Real Beefeater Cut. The rib selections are always served with a massive baked potato and a choice of bacon bits, chives, sour cream, or butter. Alder & Birch Alder & Birch is described as "Cocktails and steaks the way nature intended" this bar includes an assortment of shares plates, house made ginger beers, prime steaks, and even classic American entrees. Bailiwick Bailiwick is an all American pub and Eatery offers bite-sized dishes, specialty cocktails and limited craft bottled beers. Medley Buffet The Medley Buffet, originally called the French Market Buffet, includes a wide variety of foods such as Italian, BBQ, American, Seafood, Mexican, Asian, Deli and Desserts. Copper Whisk Café The Copper Whisk is currently the newest restaurant to open at the Orleans. the restaurant serves breakfast specialties all day, as well as lunch and dinner fare. Some of the most famous foods in the café include the Copper Whisk Cinnamon Roll or the fresh cut Fruit Plate. Ondori Asian Kitchen The Ondori Asian Kitchen, according to it's website, "feature authentic Chinese entrees alongeside their large selection of sushi dishes and Japanese cuisine." Other Restaurants * Fuddruckers * Subway * Sbarro * Baskin Robbins * Bowling Snack Bar * T.G.I. Fridays * Rocky Mountain Chocolate * Java Vegas Coffee Big Al Alphonse, or "Big Al" is the official mascot for the Orleans. He's been used for the hotel and casino since it's opening and is used heavily throughout the Orleans, including on it's logo, neon marquee, merchandise, etc... A statue of him and other alligator playing instruments can be seen inside the main entrance to the casino. Thematic Influence The Orleans is themed after the French Quarters area of the city of New Orleans in Louisiana. Most notable throughout the hotel and casino is its use of Mardi Gras-related style. This includes the heavy use of purple, green, and yellow inside the casino, figures wearing masks, beads and unique hats, and the use of alligators/crocodiles. Additional Information Extra Facts * Some people mistake the Orleans for being called "The New Orleans". Social Media * Facebook: ''https://www.facebook.com/orleanscasino * ''Twitter: ''https://twitter.com/orleanscasino/ * ''Google+: https://plus.google.com/+orleanscasino * ''Youtube: ''https://www.youtube.com/orleanscasino Gallery OrleansMarquee.jpeg|Neon marquee of the hotel JazzyAlligators.jpg|Jazzy Alligators! AlphonseClubOrleans.jpg|Another picture of Alphonse, this time advertising the once existing Club Orleans. MedleyBuffet.jpg|The Medley Buffet OrleansUnusedSign.jpg|Artist's rendering of an unused marquee before the hotel was built. OrleansCenturyTheatre.jpg|Mardi Gras-themed Century Theare Category:Hotel and Casinos Category:Boyd Gaming Category:1990s Category:Resort Corridor Category:Hotels with over 1,000 rooms Category:Places With A Mascot